


Encore

by Yasako



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, oh my god diabetes, popstahri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasako/pseuds/Yasako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I commentboxed on the forums about Ahri being a popstar and also dancing with Sona or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

The crowd surged, whooping and hollering at Ahri's first appearance on stage. Older, tried, and tested methods like bands, such as Pentakill, were already popular, but idols and popstars were a new thing for Valoran. The fact that Ahri was spearheading the operation made her more than a little nervous, as much as the airs of confidence she put on were convincing.

"... now you're Charm'd!"

Even as Ahri breathed the final lyrics to her popular single in a sultry, provocative voice, even as the crowd cheered ever louder for an encore, her anxiety roared deep inside. It didn't feel right, she thought, for some reason. Something was missing, and there was too much of the impure pop star persona the Institute had crafted for her in the music. Music was supposed to bare one's inner soul, not obfuscate it.

But there, front and center, cheering as best she could without a voice, was someone who embodied that ideal of music. The etwahlist of Pentakill, Sona, beamed at Ahri, and as their eyes met, both parties could not suppress a huge grin. The kumiho knew then why this was necessary. An idol exists to inspire and to spread happiness or evoke some sort of emotion, and judging by the crowd, Ahri succeeded.

She reached for Sona's hand from the stage's platform, and Sona gladly accepted, stumbling onto stage and into Ahri's embrace.

"Sona," Ahri whispered to the Maven after turning off her mic, "remember when we started going out?"

Even without her etwahl, Sona could communicate. She nodded, and Ahri smiled back, nuzzling into Sona's hair and wrapping her tails around the etwahlist's delicate body. The kumiho flipped her mic back on.

"I'd like to dedicate this encore to my girlfriend, Sona!" Ahri kept a smile on even as she said those words slightly unsteadily.

The crowd quieted for but a moment, and surged again with a loud cheer. "Ahrisona! Ahrisona!"

Ahri looked to her girlfriend again and kissed her forehead happily.

"Sona," she said, "I'll sing all the words you can't. I'll express all the emotions some people just don't get without them being shoved in their faces. I love you."

Ahri turned to the crowd. "And I love all of you!"

The hex-synth music boomed again, a pop-ballad - Foxfire of my Heart. Together with Sona, Ahri improvised an energetic ballroom dance, singing breathlessly both their feelings for the world to hear.


End file.
